tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Assassin (Fate/Reverse - Pausanias)
|master= Protagonist |jspirit= パウサニアス・オブ・オーレスティズ |alignment= Lawful Neutral |phantasm= B |strength= C |endurance= D |agility= B |mana= B |luck= D |cskill1= Presence Concealment |cskill1value= B |skill1= Planning |skill1value= B |skill2= Vowed Grudge |skill2value= D |np1= Adíkia Antapodótis |np1target= Anti-Unit |np1rank= B+ }}|affiliation = Retainer of Skuld Protagonist's Servant|qualclasses = |gender = Male|height = 5'9"|weight = 153 lbs|birthp = Macedonia|hairc = Red|eyec = Brown|armament = Sword, daggers|likes = Extravagant or exquisite things|dislikes = People who get away with their crimes|talent = Bodyguard duty|enemy = Ashurnasirpal II, Liu Bei|imagecol = Rose red}}Assassin (アサシン, Asashin) is an Assassin-class Servant who appears in Fate/Reverse. He first appears as a retainer for the Caster-class Servant, Skuld, but eventually he becomes a Servant for the Protagonist. Profile Identity Assassin's True Name is Pausanias of Orestis (パウサニアス・オブ・オーレスティズ, Pausaniasu obu Ōresutizu), one of the Seven Somatophylakes of Philip II of Macedon, who was the father of the legendary conqueror [http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Rider_(Fate/Zero) Alexander the Great]. Assassin is forever known as the murderer of Philip II. Assassin was originally a male lover of his king, but the affair between them would end and after that Philip II would begin an affair with a friend of Philip's general [[Attalus|'Attalus']], the name of this friend was also called Pausanias. Assassin was greatly jealous of this other Pausanias being the king's new male lover to the point where he eventually began to insult Attalus's friend in public, the other Pausanias felt ashamed by what Assassin had said that he ended up letting himself be killed in a battle while protecting his king and lover as a way to keep his honor intact. While Philip II wept over the death of the other Pausanias, Attalus was enraged at Assassin, Attalus decided to get revenge and trick Assassin into getting him drunk before he decided to painfully rape him. Assassin was distraught and outraged for what Attalus did to him, he begged Philip II to have Attalus executed for the crime against him, but Philip II decided not to punish Attalus for what he did, but as a consolation Assassin would be promoted as one of the king's Seven Somatophylakes. Even though he had been promoted, Assassin was actually furious and shocked that his king did nothing to punish Attalus, the injustice of it all would make Assassin desire revenge against the king for what had been done to him. Years would pass as Assassin patiently waited for the opportunity to exact his vengeance while he managed to convince a few people to join him in what he was going to do. The opportunity would finally presented itself during the wedding ceremony of Alexander I of Epirus and Cleopatra, the daughter of Philip II. When the king wandered into the theatre unprotected by his guards, with blade in hand Assassin struck Philip II from behind and successfully assassinated the king, the injustice Assassin had suffered was finally corrected. After killing his king, Assassin would then attempt to flee as the guards of king Philip II discovered the king's dead body and pursued him. Assassin almost managed to escape the capital, but Assassin tripped over a vine-root by accident and fell to the ground, soon enough his pursuers caught up and they all repeatedly stabbed Assassin with their spears, thus killing him. Appearance A well built man with an feminine looking face, the design and look of Assassin's red and gold armor makes him stand out as one of the Somatophylakes. Assassin has long red hair, but most of it tied into a short ponytail and on his face he sports what looks like black eyeliner around his brown eyes. Personality After what had transpired in his life, Assassin has an intense hatred for injustice and those who commit crimes and get away with them. As a retainer of the Caster-Servant Skuld, Assassin is dutifully loyal to her despite the cold attitude he receives from the newly self-appointed Queen of Jötunnheim. Unlike Odysseus and Minamoto no Yorimitsu, Assassin is not as concerned about the odd friendship between Skuld and Tachibana Muneshige, in fact after learning about Skuld's fate when she was alive, he sympathizes and willing to protect her form any sort of harm. Assassin is an intelligent man with a knowledgeable understanding of war and tactics, but since he is a Servant of the Assassin-class, he prefers to leave the strategies to Odysseus, someone who he works with in a professional manner, while he does the undercover and scouting work. After he becomes a Servant of the Protagonist, Assassin continues his dutiful servitude for his Master as he did for Skuld, he also finds that he and Ned Kelly have things in common regarding how they are two figures from history that became infamous, but they went down that path because of how they were wronged by others. Assassin is not afraid to hide his homosexuality and should the player have the Protagonist as a male, Assassin would admit to finding the Protagonist attractive, but he is aware that the Protagonist already has feelings for someone else. Role Prior to the arrival of the Protagonist's party in Jötunnheim, Assassin would end up having to serve under Skuld and partake in the capture of the Divine Structure: Utgard in her name along with Tachibana Muneshige, Minamoto no Yorimitsu, Odysseus and Tlahuicole. Abilities Despite being an Assassin-class Servant, Assassin's primary container stats make him tough enough to fight in a situation where physical combat is the only option. He is not a weak Servant, but he is not a powerful one either, he could potentially defeat Ned Kelly and even Astolfo, though Assassin is nowhere near the level that Sarutobi Sasuke is. Assassin's Presence Concealment skill is a rank B, which means it is possible for him to disappear and be extremely difficult to detect by other Servants. Assassin also has two Personal Skills: Planning and Vowed Grudge. Planning enables Assassin to think of more than one alternative way of assassinating targets and even plan an assassination at the expense of his own safety. Vowed Grudge is a Skill where the stats and abilities of Assassin are boosted if he notices the presence of a Servant related to one's subject of hatred, in Assassin's case certain figures from Macedon people who he felt had wronged and defiled him in his life. However, there is a negative side to Vowed Grudge since the desire to kill the target of hatred at any cost deteriorates Assassin's mental state, and even if Assassin and the target of hatred break off, the desire to kill the target won't cease until the deed is actually done or Assassin himself ends up being slain. Assassin's Noble Phantasm is called Adíkia Antapodótis, which is a sword based on the murder weapon he used to assassinate his king Philip II of Macedon. It possesses a super-effective attribute that can one-hit kill Servants with a history of committing atrocious crimes or heinous acts of injustice and not be punished for them. Category:Fate/Reverse Category:Character (Fate/Reverse) Category:Servant (Fate/Reverse) Category:Characters Category:Servants Category:Male Characters Category:Heroic Spirits Category:European Heroic Spirits Category:Assassin Category:Assassin-class Servants Category:Assassin Class Servants